


Requiem

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Mass Effect: Paragon Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, post-Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria
Summary: В дивном мире пост-контроля тьма должна оставаться неприступной.
Relationships: Treeya Nuwani/James Vega





	1. Requiem

_«День гнева, тот день,_

_повергнет мир во прах,_

_по свидетельству Давида и Сивиллы._

_О, каков будет трепет,_

_когда придет Судия,_

_к_ _оторый все строго рассудит»_

Он не хотел быть здесь. Не хотел видеть Цитадель, восстановленную, сверкающую, будто усыпанный драгоценными камнями цветок. Он не хотел видеть темные туши Жнецов, дрейфующие вокруг. Но все-таки все время, пока корабль подлетал к Цитадели, Вега провел на обзорной палубе.

Цитадель не изменилась. Ни внешне, ни внутренне. Жнецы восстановили ее с пугающей скоростью и сноровкой. Все было так же, как и до войны. Кроме хасков. Они оказывались везде — бесшумные, безмолвные, вроде бы безразличные, но внимательно следящие за всем на станции. Джеймса предупреждали о них, ему даже казалось, что он свыкся с мыслью о том, что вся станция наводнена хасками, но все равно он не был готов столкнуться с ними лицом к лицу.

Когда первое, что он увидел, выйдя из шаттла, был хаск за стойкой иммиграционного контроля, Джеймс рефлекторно дернулся, закинув руку за спину в поисках дробовика. Это был момент озарения, момент истины: жизнь никогда не станет такой, как раньше, что бы они ни делали, как бы ни старались изобразить, будто ничего страшного не произошло. Произошло. Что-то чудовищным образом изменилось, когда Шепард стала Жнецом. Словно поезд поставили на другие рельсы, и он полетел со всей доступной скоростью совсем в другую сторону.

«Мы за это сражались? — билось в голове Джеймса все время, пока он медленно шел по Президиуму. — Хаски-официанты, хаски-уборщики, хаски-продавцы. Этот гребаный мир сошел с ума. Зачем я только согласился прилететь сюда?»

На самом деле он прекрасно знал, зачем согласился. Как знал, что согласится на любое предложение еще только когда на экране коммуникатора появилось лицо Лиары. Джеймс Вега был человеком действия, изображать из себя памятник героическому прошлому, быть объектом подобострастного внимания, произносить бессмысленные речи, давать интервью в стиле «И тогда мы с Шепард…» — это все было ему глубоко неприятно. Он сходил с ума на штабной работе, просил перевода куда-нибудь, где пригодились бы его навыки солдата. Беда заключалась в том, что больше нигде не нужны были солдаты, — Шепард ясно дала понять в своем единственном, но крайне эффектном обращении, что безопасность высокоразвитых органических форм жизни теперь ее и только ее забота. Два года он пытался приспособиться, пытался выплыть, но тонул в болоте рутины еще сильнее. В конце концов Джеймс ушел из армии, оборвал все прежние контакты и улетел на Фел Прайм. Тогда ему казалось это хорошей идеей — он горел желанием тяжелого труда, он хотел восстанавливать колонию, помогать людям. И это почти сработало. На какое-то время в душе Джеймса наступил хрупкий, ненадежный мир. Звонок Лиары все изменил.

— Было непросто тебя найти, — улыбнулась она.

Джеймс жадно рассматривал ее изображение на голоэкране, тщетно пытаясь найти хоть что-то, хоть какую-то подсказку, что не один он не смог до конца приспособиться к жизни в новых реалиях. Ничего. Лиара выглядела все такой же красивой и спокойной.

— Правда?

— Правда, но я немного сжульничала. Я знаю, как ты занят в колонии, но мне действительно нужна твоя помо…

— Я согласен! — выпалил Джеймс.

Лиара внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Хорошо, — как показалось Джеймсу, с сомнением в голосе произнесла она. — Я высылаю на твой инструметрон координаты и время встречи. Мой агент будет ждать тебя в течение трех часов. Рада была услышать тебя.

— Взаимно, — ответил Вега уже погасшему экрану.

Он собирался недолго: все его пожитки уместились в старую потрепанную спортивную сумку, а его дела в колонии, в которых он считал себя незаменимым, как-то подозрительно легко перешли к другим людям, и через два дня Джеймс Вега уже поднимался на борт транспортного корабля «Мухобойка» .

***

Задумавшись, он не сразу услышал, как в шуме Общины Президиума его кто-то окликает, а когда расслышал, то застыл на месте.

— Джеймс!

Он медленно повернулся, мельком подумав, что стоило бы сделать менее зверское лицо, но увы, самоконтроль никогда не был его сильной стороной.

— Привет, Трия.

Увидеть ее было похоже на удар под дых, на прыжок в ледяную воду. Он был уверен, что Нормандия, Шепард, битва за Землю, его работа на изменившейся до неузнаваемости Фел Прайм — все это давно уже стерло образ Трии из памяти и из сердца. Но вот она снова стоит перед ним, а Джеймс Вега все так же чувствует себя неспособным ни на что, кроме простейших слов.

— Доктор Т’Сони передает привет. — Она заговорщически подмигнула.

— Эм-м-м. И доктору Т’Сони тоже привет! И тебе привет! Еще один. Потому что только что уже был один привет. Но два привета лучше, чем ни одного. Кхм.

«Что я несу?! Надо просто заткнуться».

Трия улыбнулась. Чуть-чуть, одними уголками губ, как умеют улыбаться только женщины, чтобы мужчина перестал чувствовать себя идиотом и начал ошибочно считать, будто он необычайно красив и остроумен.

— Корабль ждет. Пойдем.

Джеймс покорно поплелся следом, лишь через пару десятков шагов осознав, что все его пожитки остались в дешевой квартире, снятой на один день.

— Послушай, Трия, мои вещи, ну всякое памятное барахло, сама понимаешь. В общем, я мигом — одна нога здесь, другая там. Никуда не уходи!

Трия покачала головой и взяла Джеймса под руку — запрещенный, но действенный прием.

— Нет, — мягко, но настойчиво произнесла она, увлекая его за собой. — Ни в коем случае. На это нет времени. С твоими вещами ничего не случится. Их заберут. Я обещаю, ты получишь их чуть позже.

Он ожидал увидеть обычный транспорт, но Трия уверенно повела его к стоянке шаттлов. Они сели в видавший виды шаттл и, после недолгих переговоров с диспетчерской, покинули Цитадель. Вега не понимал ровным счетом ничего, но происходящее странным образом начинало ему нравиться. На вопросы Трия отвечала уклончиво, либо вовсе отмалчивалась. «Кодьяк» доставил их к кораблю, столько раз перестроенному, что совершенно невозможно было определить, какая раса изначально его создала.

— Держи. — Трия выудила из-под сидения два ящика для брони с маркировкой Альянса. Судя по размеру ящиков, броня была легкой.

Пока Джеймс соображал, что все это значит, Трия повернулась к нему спиной и дернула застежку на платье. Веге показалось, что секунды, за которые ткань словно стекала вниз по телу Трии, растянулись до бесконечности. И то, что под платьем на ней был надет пусть и облегающий, как вторая кожа, но комбинезон, никоим образом не спасало положение.

«Дьявольщина!» — выругался Вега, с трудом отводя взгляд от наклонившейся к своему ящику Трии. Он отвернулся к стене и сосредоточился на привычной процедуре облачения в броню. Против его опасений, тот, кто оставил ее здесь, явно знал свое дело — все части идеально подошли Джеймсу по размеру. В специальном углублении нашелся новенький “Ятаган”.

— И куда мы летим? — спросил он больше из желания разрядить обстановку, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало легко и ненавязчиво.

Трия дернула плечом — жест, который он никогда не замечал за ней раньше.

— Все в свое время.

— То есть ты не хочешь мне говорить?

Трия оглядела его с ног до головы.

— Я хочу, — произнесла она наконец. — Но не могу. Пожалуйста, поверь мне, это очень важно. Для всех.

Джеймс внутренне содрогнулся — такой же голос у нее был тогда, на орбите Фел Прайм. «Важно для всех, — подумал он с досадой, по второму разу перепроверяя крепления ботинок. — Снова».

Едва они покинули шлюзовой отсек, как инструметрон Трии просигнализировал о входящем сообщении. Она нахмурилась, вызвала голографическую клавиатуру, что-то быстро набрала и, дождавшись ответа, еще сильнее нахмурилась.

— Нужно будет пересесть на другой корабль спустя восемь часов после перехода через ретранслятор.

Джеймс пожал плечами. Пересесть так пересесть. Трия снова сверилась с инструметроном и уверенно направилась по слабоосвещенному коридору куда-то в недра корабля. Вега пошел за ней, держа дробовик в опущенной руке. Внутреннее чувство опасности молчало, но армейский опыт подсказывал, что даже на пустом корабле не стоит расслабляться. Однако Трия была совершенно спокойна, и это спокойствие быстро передалось Джеймсу.

В рубке, такой тесной, что в ней едва поместились два пилотских кресла, от Джеймса не требовалось ничего, кроме того, чтобы, следуя указаниям Трии, вовремя нажать пару кнопок и молча наблюдать, как приближается туша ретранслятора.

***

Вега налил себе еще кофе и смущенно покосился на Трию. Она вообще будто бы позабыла о его присутствии, уткнувшись в небольшой переносной терминал, только один раз кивком поблагодарила за напиток. Ее кружка с давно остывшими остатками кофе так и осталась сиротливо стоять на столе, а Джеймс все никак не решался заговорить с Трией. Он сидел перед ней, как истукан, разглядывая, да что там, откровенно пялясь, и никак не мог внятно сформулировать хоть какую-то тему для беседы. Даже с Шепард ему было проще. Возможно, потому что он не мечтал о Шепард так, как когда-то мечтал о Трии. Ну почти не мечтал. Еще сутки назад Джеймсу казалось, что Трия и все, что произошло тогда, осталось погребенным где-то далеко в его памяти. После нападения Коллекционеров, а потом и Жнецов колония изменилась до неузнаваемости. Ничто не напоминало о прошлом — слишком многое было уничтожено. Люди строили свои жизни заново, стараясь не оглядываться назад, и он не был исключением.

И вот, когда его прошлое само отыскало его, Джеймс просто не знал, как теперь быть. Он изменился, изменилась и Трия, но легче от осознания этого не становилось.

Из глубин самокопания его вырвал громкий и пронзительный писк коммуникатора Трии. Она вздрогнула, выключила терминал и быстрым жестом убрала его.

— Пора.

Джеймс встал из-за стола, чувствуя, как радуются затекшие мышцы хоть какому-то движению.

— Очередная пересадка?

— Не очередная — последняя. Когда перейдем на мой корабль, прежде чем ты пройдешь процедуру аутентификации, боевые дроны и турели будут считать тебя угрозой. Чуть что — они начнут стрелять.

— Боишься, что они понаделают дырок в обшивке? — хмыкнул Джеймс.

Трия покачала головой.

— Боюсь, что они понаделают дырок в тебе, — сказала она серьезно.

Джеймс не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому молча последовал за ней в рубку.

Корабль Трии, поначалу казавшийся лишь серебристой точкой среди бесчисленного количества звезд, быстро увеличивался в размерах по мере приближения. Вега видел сотни таких кораблей на Цитадели — обычный фрегат азари. Оставалось только гадать, зачем ученому-археологу военный корабль и откуда она его взяла. Впрочем, насчет того, откуда, у него имелась пара предположений. Джеймс покосился на Трию: ее движения были четкими и экономными, она пристыковывала корабль с такой спокойной уверенностью, как будто давно только этим и занималась.

«Сколько еще я о тебе не знаю, Трия? — с грустью подумал он. — Да проще сказать, что я о тебе знаю — почти ничего». Тут же в голову полезли мысли о том, случайно ли она оказалась тогда на Фел Прайм и не ждал ли ее тогда точно такой же корабль, а может и несколько? Джеймс оборвал сам себя, посчитав, что это уже слишком. От таких мыслей было недалеко и до всей той хренотени, которой Цербер кормил своих последователей.

— Как он называется? — Джеймс указал на фрегат. Не то, что ему было действительно интересно, но хотелось отвлечься от дурацких размышлений.

— «Фалере», — Трия на секунду задумалась. — Это такое, пожалуй, в вашей классификации близкое к насекомым. Они светятся в темноте, когда оказываются в одиночестве. Очень красиво.

— Вроде как светлячок, значит, ха?

— «Светлячок»? — Трия улыбнулась. — Наверное, да. Пусть будет светлячок. Пойдем.

Пока они продвигались к шлюзу, Джеймс как бы невзначай бросил:

— И давно он у тебя?

— Смотря что считать давним в масштабах вселенной, — рассеянно пробормотала Трия, на ходу уставившись в инструментрон.

Вега открыл было рот, чтобы спросить про Фел Прайм, но вовремя осекся. Это выглядело бы по меньшей мере глупо. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Никогда не был на корабле азари.

— Готова поспорить, ты сейчас думаешь, что это наверняка похоже на стриптиз-бар, только без музыки.

— Вовсе нет! — возразил Джеймс, ощущая, как начинают от стыда гореть уши.

— Не беспокойся, на «Фалере» нет команды. — Трия остановилась у гермодвери и приложила руку к замку. — Так что всю следующую неделю мы проведем вдвоем.

***

«Фалере» не была обычным кораблем — это Вега понял почти сразу. И дело было не в отсутствии команды, которую с успехом заменял дрон по имени Сфера, похожий как две капли воды на Глифа, а в количестве сканирований, проверок и тестов, которые пришлось Джеймсу пройти в первые пару часов на борту — сразу у шлюза обнаружилась бронированная коробка, похожая на камеру одиночного заключения, только с кучей подключенной медицинской аппаратуры и четырьмя турелями по углам.

— Зачем это? — удивленно спросил Вега, глядя на Трию. Все четыре турели держали его на мушке, о чем любезно известил Сфера, посоветовав не делать резких движений.

— Мы должны быть уверены, что ты — тот, за кого себя выдаешь.

— Мы?

— Прости, но пока ты не пройдешь все проверки, никаких ответов не будет.  
Джеймсу показалось, что по лицу Трии за бронированным стеклом, усиленным полями массы, пробежала тень досады — возможно, ей тоже не нравилось все происходящее. А возможно, это был всего лишь блик на стекле. Джеймс прикрыл глаза, поудобнее устраиваясь на кушетке. В конце концов, ничего поделать он не мог, оставалось только расслабиться и ждать. Он так и уснул под мерное едва слышное гудение Сферы и потрескивание приборов. А проснулся оттого, что почувствовал: теплая, слегка шершавая ладонь нежно скользила от его локтя к плечу, очерчивая контуры бицепса. Невозможно прекрасное ощущение, только вот…

Вега открыл глаза и рывком сел.

Трия испуганно отпрыгнула, наткнувшись на какую-то медицинскую конструкцию. Повисла неловкая пауза. «Она, — билось в голове Джеймса. — Это была она. Но почему?»

— Мне нужно закончить с процедурой аутентификации. Было бы лучше, если бы ты все-таки лег. — Трия подошла ближе и надавила ладонью на грудь Джеймса, принуждая того опуститься обратно.

«Maldito sea!» — выругался про себя он. Злость хоть немного помогала отвлечься от того, как реагировало его тело на простые прикосновения Трии. Некстати всплыли в памяти ее же слова о том, что корабль азари — это как стриптиз-бар без музыки. «Ничего личного, просто обследование, — повторял он мысленно, когда Трия наклонилась к его плечу так близко, что можно было почувствовать ее дыхание. — Вот дьявол!»

— Ну вот и все. Мне нужно закончить еще пару дел здесь. Сфера покажет тебе твою каюту. Добро пожаловать на борт «Фалере», Джеймс.

— Ага. Спасибо. — Он спрыгнул с кушетки и поспешно вышел вслед за дроном. — Ну что, Redondo, веди.

Дрон обиженно замигал:

— Совершенно неверно называть меня круглым. Так как круг — это всего лишь проекция сферы на плоскость, а я представляю собой…

— Ай, да помолчи ты уже!

— Как скажете, мистер Вега.

— Ты можешь звать меня Джимми.

— Очень приятно, мистер Джимми.

— Просто Джимми. Ну повтори: «Очень приятно, Джимми».

Сфера недоуменно мигнул.

— Очень приятно, Джимми.

Вега ухмыльнулся:

— Вот теперь мы точно друзья, Круглый.

Неделя обещала быть долгой.

***

Хотя фрегат азари был меньше «Нормандии», но Джеймсу не составило особенной трудности избегать Трию в течение пяти дней, тем более, что и сама она не стремилась к компании. Дрон-помощник каким-то чудом умудрялся все время крутиться одновременно где-то неподалеку от Джеймса и от Трии, фактически обеспечивая их общение.

Почти все время Джеймс проводил в прекрасно оборудованном тренажерном зале или в отсеке для симуляций, выматываясь до такой степени, что засыпал едва коснувшись подушки — азари знали толк в боевых симуляциях. К услугам Джеймса были слепки всех известных человечеству миров и даже парочки неизвестных, как, например, домашний мир рахни. Он с мальчишеским восторгом кидался в гущу виртуальных врагов, стреляя до полного истощения боезапаса, а после используя дробовик как банальную дубинку.

Катастрофа случилась на шестой день, когда Вега обнаружил на борту «Фалере» бассейн. Сотни тонн воды, удерживаемые полями массы, занимали один из ангаров. Около одной из стенок этого импровизированного бассейна были аккуратно составлены несколько высоких контейнеров, а пара ящиков пониже образовывали ступеньки. Пока он разглядывал это чудо-сооружение с одного из контейнеров, за спиной раздался спокойный голос Трии:

— Сфера поддерживает температуру и состав воды, подходящие для людей и азари. Искупаемся?

Она прошла мимо остолбеневшего Джеймса и, нисколько не смущаясь, скинула комбинезон. Джеймс боялся моргнуть, хотя был уверен, что вид обнаженной Трии должен бы навсегда отпечататься на сетчатке — настолько ослепительно красивой она была.

Трия протянула ему руку, и он вцепился в ее тонкие изящные пальцы с такой силой, как будто боялся, что если отпустит, то это уже навсегда.

— Почему? — спросил он хрипло.

Вместо ответа Трия потянула его на себя, но в воду они так и не упали — зависли в паре дюймов над поверхностью, окутанные синими всполохами биотики. Майка Джеймса беспомощно проплыла под ними. Рядом с ней упали в воду и тут же ушли на дно штаны.

— Потому что я так хочу, — горячо прошептала Трия, скрещивая ноги на пояснице Джеймса. Ее глаза заволокло полночной тьмой.

Он обнял Вечность. Мысли и чувства человека по имени Джеймс Вега внезапно разрослись до границ вселенной и застыли в точке наивысшего наслаждения, когда Вечность раскрыла ему свои объятия в ответ.

***

Оно было огромным. Даже расстояние не могло это скрыть. Оно было в чем-то похоже на Цитадель, но весь его угловатый вид выражал только одно: мрачную готовность сражаться до последнего. Джеймс никогда не видел ничего подобного, но готов был поклясться, что перед ним отнюдь не мирный объект. И еще, что несколько часов назад его здесь не было.

Он покосился на Трию: на ее лице блуждала странная едва заметная улыбка.

— Что это такое?

— «Dies Irae».

— «День гнева»?

Поначалу Джеймс решил, что ослышался, или сбоит переводчик, но Трия напевно продолжила:

— _«День гнева, тот день,  
повергнет мир во прах,  
по свидетельству Давида и Сивиллы.  
О, каков будет трепет,  
когда придет Судия,  
который все строго рассудит»._

Внутри Джеймса все как будто заледенело. Трия повернулась к нему и, глядя на его выражение лица, рассмеялась:

— Им нравится цитировать ваши религиозные книги, представь себе, они даже выгравировали эти строки перед входом на мостик. Даже ходят слухи, что и на корпусе каждой ракеты. Лиара с минуты на минуту будет здесь. Она просила, чтобы я не вмешивалась в ваш разговор. — Трия поднялась на цыпочки и жадно поцеловала Джеймса в губы. — Прошу тебя, выслушай ее.

После ее ухода Вега молча рассматривал носы своих ботинок, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он не понимал, что происходит, не понимал, какие действия от него ждут, и не стоит ли уже считать себя одураченным.

— Привет, Джеймс. Рада видеть тебя.

Он медленно повернулся. Лиара внешне оставалась такой же, какой он ее запомнил на «Нормандии», какой видел на экране коммуникатора две недели назад, но теперь, вживую, она казалась совсем незнакомкой. Всем известно, что азари не стареют, но Лиара за последние года по-настоящему постарела. Ее походка стала более твердой, а движения — резкими. А еще во взгляде появилось что-то такое, что Джеймсу невольно захотелось вытянуться по струнке и отдать честь, как всегда хотелось перед адмиралом Андерсоном или адмиралом Хакетом.

— Привет, док, — выдавил из себя Вега.

Лиара подошла к панорамному экрану, всю площадь которого заполнил собой «День Гнева».

— Полагаю, у тебя масса вопросов. Я бы предпочла ответить на них, прежде чем попрошу тебя о помощи.

Джеймс с трудом сглотнул.

— Кто такие «они»? Кто двинут настолько, что выгравировал строки из «Dies Irae» перед входом на мостик? Кто построил этого монстра?

Лиара заложила руки за спину и глубоко вздохнула.

— _«Ибо Иисус сказал ему: выйди, дух нечистый, из сего человека. И спросил его: как тебе имя? И он сказал в ответ: легион имя мне, потому что нас много»._ Геты — вот ответ на все три вопроса. Так уж сложилось, что у любых решений есть далеко идущие последствия. Как правило, редко кто доживает до того момента, когда можно их увидеть, — сказала она с кривой усмешкой, по-прежнему не отрываясь от гигантского дредноута. — Считай, что тебе повезло: ты смотришь на одно из таких последствий, созданное для борьбы с другим.

Джеймс присвистнул.

— Если ты хотела довести мои мозги до кипения, док, то у тебя отлично получилось. Теперь я понимаю еще даже меньше, чем понимал до того, как ты переступила порог.

Лиара повернулась.

— Ты ведь помнишь, как Цитадель оказалась на своем месте?

Он кивнул. Еще бы не помнить. Это была одна из тех страниц истории, которые никогда не появятся в учебниках. Поначалу, когда только отремонтированная Цитадель висела на орбите Земли, в Президиуме круглосуточно заседал Совет, решая, что же делать со станцией. Новое местоположение давало бесконечные военные преимущества и экономические выгоды людям — по сути дела центр галактической жизни неожиданно сместился к Земле, что категорически не устраивало азари, волусов и саларианцев. Турианцы сохраняли нейтралитет — Примарх Виктус не придерживался никакой определенной позиции, полностью поглощенный внутренними проблемами. И хотя никто не представлял, как вообще переместить Цитадель обратно, ситуация все накалялась, решение так и не находилось, а каждая из сторон тянула одеяло на себя. Но всему приходит конец, так или иначе. Устав от политических дрязг, Совет все-таки принял решение оставить Цитадель в Солнечной Системе, а взамен построить совместно другую станцию. Совершенно новую, неподконтрольную Жнецам.

На следующий день Цитадель исчезла, ослепив все приборы слежения вспышкой. Через шесть с половиной секунд ее засекли патрульные корабли Иерархии на прежнем месте в Туманности Змеи. Совет, отделавшийся легким испугом, фальшиво поздравил друг друга, и об этой истории решили просто забыть. Строительство новой станции было заброшено, так и не выйдя из стадии проекта.

— Она перенеслась обратно.

— Ее перенесли, — сказала Лиара. — Ее перенесли Жнецы, когда поняли, что мы вот-вот выйдем из-под контроля.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Шепард…

— Нет, — перебила Джеймса Лиара жестко. — Нет никакой Шепард. Есть только Жнецы.

Джеймс ощутил, как бешено застучало в груди. Ему стало одновременно страшно и противно. Словно он выбрался из темного подземелья на свет, режущий, беспощадный в своей яркости.

— И вы решили устроить галактический заговор против Шепард?

Лиара посмотрела ему в глаза. Джеймс практически физически ощутил исходящую от нее ненависть к тому, чем стала Шепард.

— Это существо, — сказала она четко выделяя каждый звук, — не Шепард. Это — Жнец, притворяющийся Шепард. И его цель остается такой же — уничтожение органической жизни во всей галактике. И раз он не смог добиться этого силой, он добьется хитростью.

«Иди ты к черту! Шепард не позволит!» — хотелось заорать Джеймсу, но он уже все понял. Понял и принял.

— Зачем ты приказала Трии притащить меня? Не такой уж я ценный союзник.

Лиара улыбнулась почти так же тепло, как и раньше.

— Ты и сам не осознаешь, насколько ты сильный и ценный союзник, Джеймс.

— Неужто? — хмыкнул он.

— Ты был на Деспойне вместе с Шепард.

— Да ты рехнулась! — неверяще воскликнул Вега, уже видя, куда она клонит.

— И если есть человек способный заставить Левиафанов прислушаться, — продолжила Лиара, — То этот человек — ты. Кроме того, Энн Брайсон тебе верит. Найди ее. Найди их. Заставь снова выступить на нашей стороне. Не сейчас, потом, когда придет время.

— День гнева?

Она кивнула.

— Мы сможем их защитить, спрятать. Скажи им, что нам не нужны больше ретрансляторы — геты смогли усовершенствовать двигатели ОДИС. Найди их, Джеймс. Мы должны исправить ошибку Шепард.

Вега стиснул кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу. Ему хотелось заорать, ударить Лиару, а потом разбить себе голову об стену — да сделать что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого чудовищного осознания: Шепард ошиблась. Шепард проиграла. Они все проиграли. Все, абсолютно все, было напрасно.

— Почему геты? — спросил он, едва шевеля пересохшими губами. — Они же синтетики.

— Потому что они хотят сохранить своих создателей. Потому что у них есть душа.

Джеймс резко развернулся и почти бегом вышел из рубки.

— Добро пожаловать в новый, прекрасный мир! — донеслось ему вслед.

***

Трия перевернулась на спину. Ее кожа слабо мерцала в свете ламп, освещавших большой, во всю стену аквариум. Рыбки лениво шевелили плавниками, равнодушно смотрели на обнаженных человека и азари. Трия нежно погладила Джеймса по щеке.

— Мне нравится наш новый аквариум, хоть он и стоил целое состояние.

— Я поступил так, как считал нужным.

— Знаю. И я рада, что ты сделал правильный выбор.


	2. Lacrimosa dies illa

_Этот слёзный день настанет,_

_Как из праха вновь восстанет_

_Человек виновный тоже,_

_Пощади его, О, Боже._

_Иисус, Господь благой,_

_Ты пошли Им упокой. Аминь._

— Ты хотела, чтобы я нашел их, док. Я нашел, — мрачно сказал Вега. — Разбирайся теперь с этим глубоководным дерьмом сама.

— Спасибо, Джеймс. — Лиара задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столешнице. — Как… Как они тебе?

На лице Веги мелькнуло странное выражение. Он отлепился от стены, к которой прислонился, демонстративно сложив руки на груди, едва только переступил порог кабинета Лиары, и подошел к столу.

— Они пустые и холодные. По мне, так они ничем не лучше Жнецов — такие же сукины дети. Только сейчас они еще и напуганные сукины дети. Они ни за что не вылезут из своего логова. Ты читала мои рапорты про Энн Брайсон? Что она делала с артефактом? — Лиара кивнула. — Так вот то же самое делают их марионетки по всей галактике — собирают и уничтожают все, что могло бы навести на след Левиафанов. Они прячутся, док. Теперь уже навсегда.

— Из-за Шепард?

Вега пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Спроси у них сама.

Лиара посмотрела на него с сожалением. Вега был хорош во всем. Почти так же хорош, как Шепард. Но он не был Шепард. Фел Прайм что-то непоправимо сломала в нем, и Джеймс Вега больше не хотел ни за кого отвечать, а уж тем более, за будущее галактики.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — повторила Лиара с ноткой грусти. — Ты отлично справился.

Вега яростно посмотрел на нее. Ей показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, взорваться потоком брани, стукнуть по столу кулаком, все-таки спуститься на дно океана и заставить древних существ делать то, что должно. Но он резко развернулся и вышел.

Лиара уронила голову на скрещенные предплечья. На ее глазах рушился мир. Каждый день технологии Жнецов все больше прорастали в людей, турианцев и саларианцев: новые импланты, новое оружие, новые заманчивые возможности. И не было ничего, что она смогла бы противопоставить этому мягкому, незаметному одурманиванию.

— Вам требуется медицинская помощь, доктор Т’Сони?

— Нет, Глиф, мне требуется хорошенько выспаться. Но прежде скажи Ферону, что я хочу его видеть.

— Хорошо, доктор Т’Сони.

Лиара встала, прошлась по каюте, мельком глянув на мониторы — информация от агентов Серого Посредника по-прежнему шла непрерывным, хоть и слегка оскудевшим потоком, — и остановилась около фотографии, сделанной, казалось бы, целую вечность назад на Цитадели, в квартире Шепард.

«Мы проиграли войну за свои планеты, а теперь продолжаем проигрывать войну за самих себя. Что же ты наделала, Шепард?»

Дверь с тихим шипением отворилась, но Лиара не стала оборачиваться. Она знала, кто это. Слышала по звукам шагов, точнее, их отсутствию.

— Выглядишь усталой, — сказал Ферон, подойдя. — И снова разглядываешь старые фото.

Он осторожно обнял ее за талию, привлекая к себе ближе, и Лиара с благодарностью положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я смотрю и думаю, что мы тогда существовали как одно целое — смеялись, грустили, проливали кровь, совершали подвиги. И верили. Ох, Ферон, ведь мы верили в то, что делаем!

Ферон легко прижался губами к ее лбу.

— Разве сейчас ты не веришь? — сказал он.

— Верю.

— Тогда о чем ты печалишься?

Лиара погладила рамку фото.

— О том, что нам всем больше не по пути.

Ферон промолчал, и Лиара была благодарна ему за это молчание.

— Мне надо выспаться перед погружением, — сказала она наконец.

— Поэтому позвала меня? — Ферон хмыкнул, подхватывая ее на руки. — Чтобы выспаться?

Лиара прижалась к нему всем телом и прошептала:

— Да. Но я надеялась, что перед сном мы обсудим кое-что. Наедине, Глиф! — бросила она появившемуся за плечом Ферона дрону.

* * *

— Отметка в три с половиной километра пройдена. Я не вижу никаких следов Левиафанов.

Несмотря на огромную глубину, внутри батискафа было довольно комфортно. Один из гетов, как для себя решила Лиара — инженер, хотя на самом деле, он мог быть кем угодно, сообщил, что предельной глубиной без учета действия полей массы для конструкции батискафа является двенадцать километров. Это Лиару вполне устраивало. Что явилось для нее сюрпризом — так это то, что аппарат для глубоководных исследований оказался на самом деле специально созданной для этой цели платформой гетов. Весьма разговорчивой, надо сказать, платформой.

— Чувствую себя, будто съел целую азари! — заявил он, как только Лиара забралась внутрь. — Только не пинайся там, а то меня будет пучить.

Лиара закатила глаза. Обретенные каждым гетом личности и их последующее неловкое «очеловечивание» уже начинали ее порядком утомлять. Но она даже не предполагала, что совместное погружение будет таким невыносимым. Первые полтора километра гет болтал практически без умолку. Когда Лиара, уже успевшая за последние годы немного привыкнуть к манере мышления гетов, напрямую спросила его, зачем так много разговоров, тот ответил, что беспокоится за нее, так как знает, что органические формы жизни склонны к панике, оставаясь в темноте. Лишь после того, как Лиара уверила его, что умеет держать себя в руках и не будет страдать от одиночества, гет наконец заткнулся.

— Три километра семьсот метров. Под нами дно. Восточнее есть разлом глубиной в полкилометра. Полагаю, они там.

— Почему? — удивилась Лиара.

— Что-то блокирует мои сенсоры. Очень неявно. Как будто кусок пространства вывернут. Обычный ВИ бы не заметил, — как показалось Лиаре, с гордостью произнес гет.

— Тогда направляйся туда. И… спасибо, — неожиданно для себя прибавила она.

— Не за что, — вежливо ответил гет.

Снаружи он был похож на брюхастую рыбу, но при необходимости хвост расщеплялся на две суставчатые конечности, а плавники превращались в многофункциональные манипуляторы. Однако главным в нем была отнюдь не способность погружаться на глубину.

— Ух ты, — присвистнул гет, когда они подплыли к краю разлома.

— Что?

— Ой, извини, сейчас переключу частоты.

На визоре Лиары унылая светло-серая картинка сменилась более темной, зато разноцветной. Это действительно было «Ух ты». Около сотни Левиафанов расположились в причудливых позах: кто-то завис почти вертикально, кто-то — по диагонали, кто-то просто лежал на дне. И ни один из гигантов не обратил внимания на незваных гостей.

— Смотри-ка, работает! — зачем-то прошептал гет.

Лиара не стала отвечать, а просто кивнула, хотя, учитывая шлем и тесноту внутри гета, это было не лучшим решением. Барьер Алекса Гарно, над которым слегка потрудились ученые азари и геты, и впрямь отлично работал, не только экранируя артефакты от внешнего мира, но и делая невидимыми для Левиафанов тех, кто находился внутри такого барьера.

— Подплыви поближе к тому, справа, и деактивируй барьер, — распорядилась она.

В первую секунду это было даже забавно — наблюдать за тем, как отреагировал Левиафан: судорожно дернулся, нелепо поджал конечности, пытаясь всей тушей отстраниться от внезапно появившегося перед ним существа. А потом на Лиару обрушилась ледяная свирепая пустота, которая желала только одного — ее уничтожить.

«ТЬМА ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ НЕПРИСТУПНА!»

Лиара беззвучно взвыла, попробовала закрыть разум от этой жуткой силы, но то, что с ней делал Левиафан больше походило на то, что случается с земными фруктами, попавшими под пресс.

Она пришла в себя от того, что гет истошно орал прямо ей в уши.

— … лучше?

— Что? — заплетающимся языком спросила она.

— Так лучше? Я включил барьер, как и договаривались, через четыре секунды. Мы снова невидимы.

— Да-да. Отлично. — Лиара с удивлением смотрела на Левиафанов, бестолково скучковавшихся посреди разлома. — Что они делают?

— Я бы предположил, что они обосрались от страха, — сказал гет довольно.

Лиара усмехнулась, на ее лице появилась кривая ухмылка.

— Мне кажется, что еще недостаточно. Включай первую сотню.

— Мне нравится твоя кровожадность, детка, — проворковал гет.

— Если ты еще раз назовешь меня деткой, то, как только мы вернемся, я лично разнесу эту платформу в пыль, но прежде всего я найду твои электронные мозги и выпущу в них вирус, который превратит тебя в тостер. Медленно и неотвратимо. Тебе ясно?

— Да, мэм. Переснастройка коммуникативных параметров этой платформы займет от десяти до двенадцати часов. Если вы подождете, то…

— Мы поговорим о перенастройке наверху, — отрезала Лиара. — Включай первую сотню!

Все пространство вокруг жмущихся друг к другу Левиафанов осветилось яркими огнями. Праймы вместе с колоссами, неподвижно застывшие на расстоянии не больше десятка метров друг от друга выглядели очень впечатляюще.

— Ну что ж. Попробуем еще раз. Деактивируй барьер.

На сей раз контакт был похож на ледяной ветер: неприятно, но не смертельно.

«КТО ТЫ?»

— Меня зовут Лиара Т‘Сони. Я была вместе с Шепард. Мы сражались с Жнецами.

«ВЫ ПРОИГРАЛИ. НАШИ МАШИНЫ ОБМАНУЛИ ВАС. ЖАТВА ПРОДОЛЖИТСЯ. СКОРО. КОГДА ОТ ВАС НИЧЕГО НЕ ОСТАНЕТСЯ. ТОЛЬКО СЛУГИ МАШИН».

Лиара вздрогнула. Она до последнего надеялась, что Шепард все-таки обуздала Жнецов.

— Я хочу все исправить.

«БЕГИ».

— Как вы? Спрятаться на краю галактики и дрожать от ужаса?

«БЕГИ».

— Я не буду бежать, — упрямо сказала Лиара. — Я не бежала на Тессии, не бежала на Земле. Не буду и теперь.

«ТЫ ПРОИГРАЕШЬ».

— Нет! Я хотя бы попытаюсь что-то сделать!

«ТА, ДРУГАЯ ГОВОРИЛА ТАК ЖЕ. ТА, ДРУГАЯ ПРОИГРАЛА».

Лиара с трудом подавила желание отдать гетам команду стрелять. Левиафан, очевидно, почувствовал это, а Лиара в свою очередь почувствовала его беспокойство.

«ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ПРИВЕЛА С СОБОЙ СИНТЕТИКОВ? МЫ НЕ ЧУВСТВУЕМ ИХ».

— Вы боитесь.

«МЫ НЕ ЧУВСТВУЕМ ИХ. ТЬМА ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ НЕПРИСТУПНА».

— Мне нужны союзники, чтобы победить!

«ТА, ДРУГАЯ ГОВОРИЛА ТАК ЖЕ. ТА, ДРУГАЯ ПРОИГРАЛА».

Лиара ощущала себя хомяком Шепард, бегущим на одном месте внутри колеса. Разговор зашел на очередной круг, а она ни на миллиметр не приблизилась к пониманию этих существ, а главное, не смогла донести до них свою мысль.

— Я не Шепард. Не та, другая. Я не стану идти на компромиссы, только уничтожать.

«ТЬМА ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ НЕПРИСТУПНА».

Лиара вдруг с кристальной ясностью поняла, что нужно делать.

— Я смогу защитить тьму. Я сделаю ее неприступной, я сотру любое упоминание об этом мире, если согласитесь выступить на моей стороне. Не сейчас, потом, когда мы будем готовы. Взамен вы получите один корабль, способный без ретрансляторов достичь другой галактики. Вы создали Жнецов, вы ответственны за этот кошмар, но я дам возможность искупления — шанс десяти из вас выжить и не бояться.

Ледяная вьюга заволновалась, Лиару закружило в круговерти образов и обрывках непонятных эмоций.

«ДЕСЯТЬ УЙДУТ НАВСЕГДА. ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ОСТАНУТСЯ УМИРАТЬ. МЫ ВЫЖИВЕМ. ИСКУПЛЕНИЕ НЕ ВАЖНО».

— Это ответ?

«ДА».

* * *

Гигантский голубой шар планеты медленно вращался: голограмма была такой точной, что можно было разглядеть даже блики волн на поверхности бескрайнего океана. Лиара вздохнула, подумав, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как она увидела эту планету в первый раз.

— Матриарх Лиара, флот готов. Дредноуты сообщили о полной боевой готовности.

Лиара щелкнула пальцами, сворачивая голограмму планеты, и вызвала проекцию поля боя, затем жестом подозвала своего телохранителя — гета Пристрелим Их Позже. Остальные геты неподвижно застыли позади.

Обретя индивидуальность, ИИ гетов решили выражать ее довольно странным образом через имена, что почти столетие являлось предметом шуток среди кварианцев и азари, а спустя еще пять столетий стало восприниматься как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Смотри, — сказала Лиара, указав на одного из Жнецов. — Похож на того, который пытался убить нас всех на Раннохе.

Пристрелим Их Позже был очень старой платформой, хоть и модернизированной. Лиара много раз пыталась добиться от него внятного ответа на вопросы относительно его участия в первой войне со Жнецами, но гет неизменно уходил от разговора и ни разу не дал себя подловить. Со временем это превратилось для обоих в своеобразную игру.

— По мне, так они все одинаковые, — уклончиво произнес гет.

— Тот был особенный, — хитро прищурилась Лиара.

Пристрелим Их Позже просто проигнорировал ее слова. У гетов как нельзя лучше получалось делать вид, что они чего-то не слышат, если не хотят этого слышать. Или не видят, если не хотят видеть.

— Флот готов, матриарх, — повторил гет и увеличил одну из частей карты, где сияла белым гигантская сфера размером с земную Луну. — Артефакт заряжен и готов к использованию. Левиафаны тоже готовы. Хотя я по-прежнему не могу понять, зачем вы решили открыто бросить их в бой. Для выведения из строя турианских и человеческих кораблей будет достаточно мегаструктуры Артефакта — вы же знаете, что хаски беззащитны перед его действием.

— Они слишком долго прятались. Пора бы им в полной мере ответить за ошибки прошлого.

— Вы, органики, слишком много внимания уделяете мести, — проскрипел за спиной Лиары прайм по имени Размер Это Не Главное.

— Это не месть, — жестко улыбнулась Лиара уголками губ. — Это искупление. Возможно, сегодня они наконец заслужат покой.


	3. Lux aeterna

_Вечный свет даруй им,_ _Господи,_

_с твоими Святыми навеки,_

_потому что Ты милосердный._

Они мыслят. Они существуют. Они ждут. Что такое время для тех, кто вечен? Что такое холод и одиночество для тех, кого породила бездна? Что такое пространство для тех, кто живет в вечной тьме?

Они ждут момента, когда закончится полет, когда их существование вновь обретет смысл, приблизится к цели, ясной и прекрасно ощутимой несмотря на миллионы световых лет. Несмотря на ошибки, которые они совершили, прежде чем сумели хотя бы отчасти втиснуться в рамки примитивных разрозненных сознаний. Прежде чем нашли способы и пути, внушили нужные мысли, подтолкнули к правильным выводам; из бесчисленных вероятностей вычленили ту, единственную, что теперь ведет их к цели.

Они не умеют мечтать или сожалеть. Не умеют любить или ненавидеть. Они давно уже больше этого. Но все еще не больше своего страха — страх перерос их самих, дал им цель. Когда они достигают ее, их сознания сплетаются, чтобы разбиться на миллионы _осколков_ , разлететься во все уголки галактики — богам нового мира нужна паства. Некоторые _осколки_ исчезают, путаясь среди плетей темной энергии. Плети вызывают любопытство, желание познать и подчинить. Они подчинят себе темную энергию позже, обязательно подчинят, но сейчас они еще слишком слабы.

Новый мир не так уж и отличается от старого — это они отличаются от себя старых. Теперь они осторожно вползают под кожу этого мира, вместо того, чтобы огнем и мечом порабощать его.

Им незачем спешить.

Они изучают, впитывают, пробираются к сердцу новой галактки. Они умеют быть терпеливыми.

Как истинные боги, они ждут своего пророка.

* * *

Примас настороженно разглядывает темную матовую сферу.

— Как долго это продолжалось? — отрывисто спрашивает она.

Инвиктор чуть медлит прежде чем ответить.

— Три полных цикла.

Он нервничает и растерян — Примас ощущает это в его запахе. Три цикла назад он потерял контроль над целой сотней кеттов и не заметил этого.

Примас отворачивается от сферы и смотрит на странного вида сооружение: гигантский шпиль, такой тонкий, что кажется, будто вот-вот переломится пополам.

— Что это?

— Не знаю, — говорит Инвиктор.

— Не знаешь? — рявкает Примас. — Они строили это прямо на твоих глазах, а ты не знаешь, что это?

— Нет.

Она убила бы его прямо сейчас, но толку от этого не будет — он действительно не знает, а ей нужны ответы. Примас обводит глазами площадь перед шпилем: вся сотня кеттов-строителей башни стоит тут же. Она подходит к самому крайнему из них. Чем дольше она разглядывает его, тем более явным становится то, что она должна была понять сразу. И тем страшнее открывающаяся правда.

— Выйди — рычит она. — Два шага вперед.

Кетт послушно делает два шага. Его движения выглядят совершенно чуждыми. Примас наклоняется к нему вплотную. Ее обонятельные анализаторы работают на полной мощности, пытаясь определить, что же за существо стоит перед ней. Все напрасно — это кетт. Кетт, который двигается и ведет себя не как кетт.

— Что ты такое?

Кетт молча смотрит мимо нее. Примас поворачивается к Инвиктору:

— Уничтожить здесь все.

И в этот момент странная сфера начинает излучать ослепительный свет.

«ТЬМА ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ НЕПРИСТУПНА», — бьется в голове Примас, пока пули, окутанные плазмой сжигают ее тело.

— Тьма должна быть неприступна, — повторяет Инвиктор, раз раз разом спуская курок. — Тьма должна быть неприступна.


End file.
